Unfathomable Truth
by lolo-ren-chan
Summary: BB became one of the most notorious killers L had ever faced. But no one knew the true story behind what really happened between L, A, and B at Whammy's all those years ago. Love, hurt, and betrayal. WARNING: Suicide, Mpreg, Yaoi, Murder, Death
1. Chapter 1

B's POV

My eyes flew open and I screamed. The darkness that engulfed me was now fading into a harsh, bright light. I blinked a few times before I realized I was in the plain room of a hospital.

The rush of memories from last night flowed into my mind... 

_"Dad I'm back!" I announced as I walked into the place I called home. I took off my shoes and waited for him to say "Welcome home, Beyond" like he always did. But not a sound could be heard throughout the entire building..._

_I walked into the kitchen, calling for him, when suddenly I heard a crash upstairs, followed by the pained yell of an adult man. The sound broke the silence and startled me for a moment, causing my heart to skip a beat. The puzzlement quickly wore off after I snapped to my senses. I ran upstairs to see what on earth was happening._

_"Dad where are you?" I called out. I worriedly ran to his room._

_I opened the door and I stepped in. I was immediately bombarded with a sickening smell which made me grimace in disgust; I reached for the light and stepped into something... wet. I flipped the light switch, and saw everything. There was blood everywhere, and my dad was in the middle of it all. I frantically ran over to his unmoving body, his eyes still open, and slowly reached out to touch him. His body was cold as ice. And by the looks of it, the last emotion he ever experienced was complete pain and horror._

_I fell to my knees and held him in my arms. Tears cascaded down my face, and it felt as if my soul had been ripped in two._

_Startlingly, I heard a creak behind me. I turned around only to see a large man towering over me, carrying tons of our precious belongings, some even belonging to my deceased mother. This enraged me entirely. How dare this stranger come into my home and take what doesn't belong to him! I got up and furiously charged at the man who dared to kill my father and take what I have left of my mother._

_He caught me easily, but I was cleverer than he thought. I clawed at his face, only earning me a fierce punch to the jaw. He overpowered me with ease, but I refused to give up until every bit of strength in me was destroyed. As this brawl continued, he obliviously began walking backwards, towards the stairs._

_We inched closer and closer as we fought each other. I could feel my body become weaker and weaker at every passing second... I had to think of a plan before my body gave out completely. We were right at the opening to the stairs, and I used all my might and will power to push the intruder away from me._

_This caused him to stumble in confusion; I found the opening I needed. I took this_

_golden opportunity to kick his legs out from underneath him. The intruder began to tumble down the stairs. There were several intense crashes and then finally...dead silence._

_I stood there in shock for a quick second, and then I hurried to my room in fear. I scanned the room for something-anything-that could possibly aide me. I rummaged through my closet in a rush and found what I needed._

_I grabbed a metal baseball bat... then slowly walked down the stairs to make sure he wasn't going to get back up. I peered over him, seeing that he seemed to be knocked out. I sighed and began to limp back up the stairs in pain. But then there was a frustrated groan._

_I looked down. At that moment, I realized that I would either have to kill him or he would have to kill me. Only one of us was going to die, and that one wasn't going to be me. I gripped onto the bat and charged towards him, aiming for high up above his head. Then swinging down in a forceful motion, I hit him dead-on._

_The tears streamed down my face as I swung at him again and again. He screamed out in horror and pain, unable to defend himself any longer. I could see the blood splattering all over the floor, walls, and even on my clothing. I looked to see his mutilated body beneath me. A pool of blood formed around him... I felt the world spinning around making me so sick I vomited._

_I collapsed and quickly was consumed into the dark safety of my mind.  
><em>  
>I shivered and took a deep breath. How could all of that have possibly happened in one night? It's not true, is it? This has to be some sort of sick joke. My father can't be dead... I couldn't have really killed the intruder, right?<p>

A nurse walked in, giving me a sympathetic look as she served me breakfast. I was hungry, but unable to eat at the moment. Things happened way too quickly...how was I supposed to accept it?

I averted my gaze from the middle aged woman, and stared at a spot on the wall. I refused to talk to anyone, and I overheard one the doctors say it was because of the severe trauma.

I don't know about that statement... but I just don't want to talk to these people.

A few days later I was told I was to be released by someone, but I was never told who this 'someone' was.  
>I sat on the bench outside of the hospital, waiting to be picked up. I wasn't told anything about where I would be taken or who was getting me, but any place is better than this tedious hospital.<p>

I glanced around at all the madness around me; cars passing, people rushing by... I'm sick of people asking me if I was okay... how could they possibly think I was anything close to "okay"?

These idiots try to act compassionate, but I know it's fake sympathy...I don't need their pity.

I curled up tighter into myself, wishing for it all to go away. It's too much; not even I can handle the stress. The pain and guilt seemed to eat at every part of me.

I stayed that way, wallowing in my sorrow, for who knows how long, when I felt someone softly touch my shoulder.

I looked up and it was an elderly man, with slightly balding, white hair. He smiled warmly and said "Come with me please, young master."

My eyes widened and I looked over the possibilities of which this aging man could be, 1.) A serial rapist 2.) A homicidal maniac 3.) A creepy old man. But my thoughts narrowed it down to the person who was supposed to be picking me up; I wasn't so sure about this...so I sat still thinking if going with him was a good idea or not. I had never seen this person in my entire life, so why was he the one to pick me up from the hospital?

As I thought this through, he began to walk away, saying quietly, "It is your choice to come with me or not."

Well no matter whom this man is, going with him would be a better option than staying here. I uncurled myself from the wooden bench and followed him to the car. He walked slowly, waiting for me to catch up with him. When I did, he looked down and smiled warmly.

I realized I had begun to smile too.


	2. Chapter 2

BB'S POV

"Hey you little fag are you mute or something" The boy known as Kevin asked for the tenth time today. I of course ignored him as I did everyone.

I had lived at Whammy's house for about 2 weeks now. This strange place I have come to call home, is an orphanage for gifted children. God knows why they have us all in one place…I think it's foolish to have some of the world's future greatest minds in such an environment.

This place has a tension that is not easily felt unless one has lived there and experienced first hand. The cause of the constant tension is the competition for number 1.

I myself am unsure why there's a competition, but I'm sure as I spend my days here I'll learn of it soon enough.

My thoughts where interrupted as I was shoved to the ground by Kevin and his 4 goons.

I glared up at him as one of the boys pulled my head up by my hair, making me face Kevin.

Kevin tilted my chin up with his finger and whispered threateningly, "Your girly face pisses me off…I should just fuck you like the little slut you are."

Oh shit this time he wasn't kidding around, I struggled to get away but the other boys held me down. I bit down on the hand closest to me, as one of them pulled out a knife and put it up to my throat.

My shirt was ripped to shreds, as my pants where torn off. Tears began to roll down my face, I was about to scream when someone suddenly punched Kevin in the face.

I looked up to see a tall boy, with beautiful blonde hair, and sky blue eyes. The boy that was holding the knife yelled "What the fuck, A? Just because you're number 1 doesn't mean you can interrupt our fun!"

The boy with the knife lunged towards him, and the boy they called A grabbed the hand with the knife in it and twisted it, making him drop the knife. The knife skidded across the floor right to me.

I glanced up to see A losing to the larger boy, and I grabbed it without a second thought. I jumped onto the larger boy and he started to fight until I put the knife to his throat, and forced him onto his back.

"Wha…what?" the idiot stuttered as I cut a thin line on his throat, causing him to bleed.

I smiled for the first time since I came here, and licked the knife, loving the sweet and forbidden taste.

I got up and dropped the knife in Kevin's lap. I laughed at his terrified expression and bent over to whisper in his ear, "Thanks for the entertainment, love. But if you ever touch me again without my permission your dick is as good as dead."

I slipped on my pants and laughed manically as I walked away, terrifying all off the kids that I passed in the hallway. I couldn't stop even after I closed my bedroom door.


End file.
